Can I tell you? TWBH ch 2
by Sinvk
Summary: The second chapter of TWBH Tattered wings and a Broken heart . Can Sin finally tell Iggy she loves him without intteruptions? Will he love her? Or will she jsut keep a broken heart?


Tattered wings and a blind heart Chap 1/5

'_The girl slowly opened her eyes. She looked to her side. Huh, as if. Her eyes still weren't working right from when that explosion had gone off. The familiar whisper of voices caused her to turn her head to her left. There she could tell it was her family HER flock. She was supposed to be third in command but seeing as Starina and Eon weren't there she'd have to take over…. but they were there. At least she hoped it was them. She wasn't so good at the "We need to have a plan NOW or the fly boys are gonna kick our ASSES." Part of the job. _

_Starina smiled weakly at Sin. "Hey, what's up." She asked concerned, as Sin wasn't looking directly AT her. _

_"Explosion. I can't see very well." Sin said back. She smiled a little trying to hide some tears that were creeping into the corners of her eyes. She hadn't seen them in 2 years. And here they were, right there in the room with her…. strapped to tables and unable to move. Back in The School. Back where they had hurt them all. So shouldn't she recognize the others? Some old lady came in and they refused it. She turned and Eon shot her a look that said "come close and I rip your head off of your shoulders", Starina giggled. Sin watched as a dog, yes a DOG, asked for one. But the women left. She smiled. Her ankle length black hair streamed over the table. Her icy blue eyes stared into space. "Sin?" A gentle voice called. At the foot of her bed (if you could call it a bed) was her most loved one in the group. Pitch. Her blackish purple hair pixie cut and her purple eyes full of sorrow. (To bad she couldn't see it) "I'm sorry. But you and these other avian hybrids are no longer affective to us. We are going to kill you." _

_Okay. Total shocker. Sin's eyes went wide. "B..B…But what about you! You have avian grafted DNA too!" She wanted to screech at the top of her lungs, let out her wings, fly out of this place. Tough luck when you're strapped to a metal bed. _

_"I'm not the defective one. I proved some use to them. And they let me have my life. And you….you are very much defective. But no matter. It isn't my problem." Pitch said, a icy tone to her voice. God she knew who that was from. She glared at Eon and then looked (well directed her gaze) back at Pitch. She showed no emotion. She gave an evil grin and left. _

_"FUCK THIS!" Killian said. "I-want-the-hell-out!" he strained at his straps. Nathaniel sighed. "We all do Killian. We all do. But we can't have all of our wishes can we? Not like we have any magic lamps lying around." A chuckle came from across the room. Sin's vision was coming back slightly so she turned her head and saw a boy, strawberry blonde, looked pretty tall, and blue eyes. Real pale. But cute. 'Hold up! Did I just think what I thought I thought?' Sin thought to herself. She mentally slapped herself and then looked again at the boy. There were others. A girl with brownish blonde hair, and brown eyes. A boy with long black hair and well, Sin couldn't see his eyes. There was a girl that looked about Nathaniel's age with black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. A boy that was Pitch's age with blonde hair blue eyes. And that was all. The girl with bronde (Mixture of brown and blonde) hair was taken away shortly by an Eraser. God she hated those things. And those new robot ones to. HATED THEIR GUTS. If she could rip 'em out she would. As the eraser left she sighed. _

_She looked again to the side at the boy.' _Sin remembered back t the day she had first seen them. She smiled to herself. She was the only one awake and she looked at the others. Her eyes still lingered on Iggy all the time when she looked at him. She was sure she loved him now. But there was always telling him. She was afraid to, since her heart had broken one to many times, even if it was only twice. She sighed, cuddled up next to a tree and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. As it came to her her dreams were nothing but sweet memories she knew weren't real.

(Tell me what ya think. This is only the first chapter and since there can only be five and I wanted ten chapters I'mma make a sequel if people like it a lot.)


End file.
